


On The Edge

by pandafarts



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, izaya being sort of vulnerable, sex on top of a building, shizuo being sort of nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he held tight he'd get off, if he let go he'd die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge

On The Edge  
The most appealing aspect was the way Izaya thighs were softly shaking. Then again it may have been the way he was stubbornly trying not to make noise but was starting to groan anyways.  
Actually the best part of this was that if he decided to let go of him he would fall to his death. Cooperate and cum. Be and ass and get thrown off of a building. Yeah. That was the part Shizuo liked about this current arrangement best.  
He was, to be perfectly frank, deepthroating Izaya as the informant leaned on the very edge of his balcony, the thin metal railing and Shizuo’s strong hands on his hips the only thing keeping him from falling off the building.  
Seeing as Izaya lived on the top floor, that would spell certain death. They’d have to scrape his brains off the concrete.  
Although the way he was moaning like a whore may mean his brain had already turned into mush.  
His cock was twitching just as much as his thighs at this point. His whole body was shaking now really. He was either close or scared.  
When he didn’t come in the next few seconds, he had to consider that the flea like anyone didn’t totally dig the idea of being at his enemies total mercy. He pulls back with a slick sounding pop.  
“Scared?” He murmurs against the flesh he had just been sucking.  
“Of course not.”  
“I could throw you at any minute.”  
“I understand that Shizu Chan, I’m not stupid.”  
“Could have fooled me.” Izaya opens his mouth to retort at the insult but with Shizuo resuming his earlier motions he’s not able to come up with anything other than a sharp intake of breath.  
Shizuo decides to play with him by letting go of his hips. The railing should support him. And test his theory that the louse is indeed scared.  
Immediately there are hands on his shoulder, gripping tight, hands fucking shaking and he feels a twinge of strong guilt because the whole situation is fucked up. He had never planned on sleeping with Izaya. It had just sort of happened. He had always wanted soft, wet kisses, and slow wet fucking, and to have actual pleasant feelings for the person he was with.  
Doing this felt wrong. Not because Izaya deserved better, but because he didn’t have the heart to do this to anyone.  
He yanks him forward away from the ledge and Izaya stumbles, falling on his knees with a soft yelp. They are both kneeling now, on each others level and on safe footing.  
He may not love Izaya. Hell, like him.  
But this was a game he wasn’t gonna play anymore, leave the sick mind games to Izaya.  
He starts sucking again, cock in mouth, Izaya’s hands coming to grip on his shoulders almost shyly this time, thigh still shaking where he holds them, and comes ridiculously hard down his throat, moaning the entire time.  
It’s almost like he was waiting to be on safe footing, like his body refused to let go because of an underlying fear, not of the height but of falling if Shizuo let go.  
He wasn’t going to let go.


End file.
